lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Hugo Reyes
| Last=N/A | Centric= | Name=Hugo Reyes | Age=26-27 (Born: 1977-1978) | Place=Santa Monica, California | Profession=Business owner and investor. Former employee at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack | ReasonAus=...to find the origin and meaning of the Numbers | ReasonTrip=...to return home for his mother's birthday | Status=Alive | Family=Tito Reyes - Grandfather David Reyes - Father Carmen Reyes - Mother Diego Reyes - Brother Lisa Reyes - Former Sister In Law | Actor=Jorge Garcia | Images=Images of Hugo "Hurley" Reyes }} Hugo Reyes, more commonly known by his nickname "Hurley", is one of the middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Hurley's father disappeared when he was at a young age for almost 17 years. Afterwards, Hurley suffered an eating-disorder and after a traumatic accident he was sent to a mental asylum when he started seeing an imaginary person. Ever since, he has changed and has been extremely conscious of his sanity and how people view him. When Hurley won the lottery, he was not overjoyed, instead he was fearful that his life was going to change. Hurley is typically happy-go-lucky and keeps the spirits of his fellow survivors up. He has an eating disorder but has managed to overcome that with the help of Libby, and has even stuck to it after her death. He is also the voice of reason in the group, and uses his common sense to solve difficult situations. Typically friendly, he and Charlie Pace seemed to develop a close friendship. Ever since winning the lottery with the mysterious numbers, he has searched for an answer for the curse of bad luck that supposedly plagues him. Although he was originally very loyal to Jack, Hurley was the first survivor to join Locke's faction, separating himself from the survivors. However, Hurley apologized to Jack for joining Locke in flashforwards. Before the Island When Hurley was young, he was very close to his father, and they regularly went fishing at Santa Monica Pier. When Hurley was 10 he worked with his father on a Camaro. David promised his son that if they fixed it they'd drive to the Grand Canyon. But David then left the family for 17 years. Out of frustration and sadness Hurley started overeating . Growing up, Hugo (also known as Hurley, for an unknown reason), was in an accident. A deck collapsed and claimed the lives of two people. Hurley believed he was responsible due to his weight, even though the truth of the matter was the deck was built to hold eight people and was holding 23 during the accident. Due to his constant belief he was at fault and a deepening depression, Hurley's mother had him committed to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute . Hurley honed his ping pong skills in his mother's basement and also at Santa Rosa. During his time in Santa Rosa, Hurley's doctor, Dr. Brooks, was intent on telling Hurley that he was not the cause of the accident because it would have happened with him there or not due to the overcrowding upon it. It was also revealed that Dr. Brooks believed that Hurley was trying to punish himself by overeating and that he could help him with a diet. Also, while attending the Institute, Hurley used to play Connect Four with another patient at Santa Rosa, Leonard, who had been repeating a series of six numbers over and over - 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 . tries to convince Hurley to escape from the Institute .]] Hurley listened to Dr. Brooks and was going to do the diet until one of his "friends", Dave, convinced him not to conform to the diet. Dave turned out to be an imaginary friend that Hurley had conjured. Dr. Brooks believed it was a troubling sign and prescribed Clonazepam pills for Hurley in order to make Dave go away. Dave told Hurley he should not take the pills. Dr. Brooks decided to try and shake Hurley into the belief that Dave was not real. He did so by agreeing to take a picture of Hurley and Dave together. He showed the picture to Hurley so that he could see Dave was not there. Hurley, realizing now that Dave was not real, found a way to shut him out of his life and get the help he needed, by locking Dave, who tried to make him escape, outside the Institute . After Hurley was released from Santa Rosa, he went to live with his mother and got his old job back at Mr. Cluck's. While working there, Hurley decided to buy a lottery ticket using Leonard's numbers. These numbers made Hurley one of the biggest winners in a 16 week jackpot worth approximately $156 million dollars . .]] Hurley, having won the lotto, suddenly felt confident and managed to ask out a girl whom he had a crush on and decided to quit his job at Mr. Cluck's. His best friend, Johnny, joined him, and the two spent the rest of the day together, without Hurley telling him that he had won. Hurley and Johnny promised each other that no matter what, they would never change. Despite this promise, Johnny found out Hurley's story as the TV reporters spotted Hurley in a car while they were driving by the place where Hurley bought his winning ticket. Ultimately, Johnny left Hurley, feeling betrayed and angry at him . Hurley quickly began to believe that the Numbers were somehow cursed due to a number of misfortunes that occurred after he won the lotto with them: * His grandfather's heart attack during an interview with the news. * The priest at his grandfather's funeral was struck by lightning at the service. * Hurley's brother went on to lose his wife to another woman. * His mother broke her ankle when Hurley wanted to show her a house he bought for her. * The same house caught fire and burned down. * Hurley was being arrested by mistake when the police believed him to be a drug dealer. * His girlfriend Starla ran off with his best friend Johnny * The Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack that Hurley bought was struck by a meteorite before its reopening, killing TV news reporter Tricia Tanaka and her cameraman . * The sneaker factory Hurley bought burned down, killing 8 people who worked there. * Tropical storms hit Florida causing Hurley's stock in Orange futures to skyrocket. * An unidentified man (not Locke as confirmed by Carlton Cuse on the 03/30/07 podcast) fell from the building as his accountant told him that he wasn't cursed. Although Hurley's luck seemingly grew worse, he gained more and more money; he got even more money for some of these incidents, as the factory was over-insured and he received a huge settlement over his mistaken arrest. With this money he bought a box company based in Tustin, California. One of the workers was, coincidentally, John Locke. Locke's boss was Randy Nations, whom Hurley likely hired due to the fact that Randy had been the manager of the Mr.Cluck's at which Hurley had worked. tries to convince Hurley to stay in Los Angeles .]] Hurley sought out Leonard at Santa Rosa, and informed him that he had played his numbers in the lotto. Leonard informed Hurley that he should not have done so, claiming that he had "opened the box." Before Leonard was taken away by the staff, he told Hurley to seek out another person by the name of Sam Toomey, whom he had been in the navy with and who lived in Kalgoorlie, Australia . At this point, Hurley's mother decided to bring back Hurley's father, David. David was given the task of convincing Hurley he was not cursed by the Numbers, and shouldn't go to Australia, to find information about Toomey. Hurley believed that David was back just for money and did not want him to stay. David denied Hurley's reason and took him to a fortune teller, whom he had paid off to pretend to remove the curse, but Hurley saw through the ruse. Hurley eventually bought the ticket to Australia. Right before he left, David revealed to Hurley that he did come back for the money, but that he also wanted to get closer with Hurley. He promised Hurley that he would be at home when Hurley came back . Hurley then flew to Australia, where he found Sam Toomey's wife, Martha Toomey. He learned from her that the Numbers had been first heard by Sam and Leonard at a listening station in the South Pacific where the two were stationed. Even though Martha had her own share of bad luck (a lost leg and her husband Sam's suicide) she became angry at Hurley when he suggested that the Numbers were cursed . Hurley left from Sydney the day before his mother's birthday. He had several problems upon making it to the flight, but managed to make Flight 815 on time . On the plane, he gave a thumbs up to Walt . On the Island Season 1 (Days 1-44) introduce themselves to each other .]] Right after the crash on the beach, Jack spotted Hurley between the wreckage, and informed him that he has to help and watch Claire, who was close to term on her pregnancy. Both Claire and Hurley were nearly killed by a falling piece of the plane, as the wing broke apart. They were saved by Jack, right before the wing hit the ground and exploded. That night, Hurley took on himself the job of dividing the remaining food from the plane between the different survivors . On their second day on the Island, after he was mocked by a survivor named Sawyer, he sat beside another survivor, an Iraqi man named Sayid, who was trying to fix the plane's transceiver. Hurley asked him about his abilities, and Sayid revealed that he was once a solider in the Republican Guard. As Hurley was washing his clothes, Jin approached him and offered him some shellfish, but Hurley laughingly declined, saying he was not that hungry. Later that day, Jack enlisted Hurley's help with the injured U.S. Marshal who was impaled by a piece of metal. Hurley warned Jack that he is not good with blood, a comment which Jack ignored. During the improvised surgery, Hurley fainted, leaving all the work to Jack . taunting Jack at the golf course .]] Hurley was the second survivor to see Kate's mugshot and to find out that Kate is actually a fugitive. He also decided to move to the caves that were found by Jack, which seemed perfect to live in . After Hurley began to feel the stress among the survivors, he decided to build a golf course on the Island with some golf clubs Ethan found in one of the survivors' bags. The golf course, which was later developed into a tournament, indeed helped to relieve the stress . After talking Sawyer into giving the flight manifest to him, Hurley went around to each of the survivors and created a census to figure out who everyone was. During this, Hurley discovered that the person he had met in the jungle and in the caves, Ethan Rom, was never on the plane. As he hurried back to the caves, an exhausted Sayid returned from his journey on which he met the French woman who lived on the Island for 16 years. Sayid warned Jack about the other people that live on the Island. Hurley confirmed his warning when he revealed to Jack that Ethan is one of these Others . A few days later, after Ethan disappeared and kidnapped Claire with him, Hurley stepped on a sea urchin while trying to fish. The only person near him was Jin, who refused to help him, still remembering Hurley's reaction on their second day on the Island. Eventually, Hurley and Jin made a deal—if Hurley would drink a cure Jin made for Hurley's wound, Jin would give him a fresh fish. Although Hurley threw up the medicine, he got his fish, and this quarrel was finally resolved . .]] While he was looking at Danielle's notes which Sayid stole from her, Hurley noticed a note on which Danielle wrote the familiar numbers over and over. After Sayid did not tell him the way to her shelter, Hurley took off, claiming he wants to find her to get a battery for the raft that Michael built. He found the cable Sayid described, and followed it into the jungle . On his way, Charlie, Sayid and Jack caught up with him, and decided to go with him. They reached a rope bridge, which collapsed after Hurley and Charlie walked on it to the other side of the Island. They kept going, although Jack ordered them to wait for him. They were attacked by Danielle, who shot them from far. Hurley, who ran away, bumped into her. He told her his story, and asked for her to confirm him that the Numbers are cursed. She told him that she and her science expedition heard a transmission that kept saying the Numbers, and that is what brought her to the Island. After their arrival, her group got sick, and she had to kill them all. Soon after, her baby was kidnapped. She eventually admitted that the Numbers are cursed. Hurley hugged her in response and thanked her. When he met up with Jack, Sayid and Charlie, he gave them a battery Danielle gave him, and told Sayid she said "hey" . Hurley decided to join the journey to , an old ship, where dynamite can be found to blow up the Hatch's metal door that was found in the ground by Locke. After Danielle arrived to the Losties' camp and warned them the Others are coming, Jack decided to hide the other castaways in the Hatch. The group included him, Jack, Kate, Locke and a bitter survivor, Leslie Arzt, who wanted to be part of the "cool guys" for the first time . On their way, the group heard the Monster moving near them. Hurley intended to run away, but was stopped by Locke, who believed correctly that it is moving the other way. Once they reached the ship, Hurley decided to wait outside with Arzt, who told him his back story, and complained about the unfair conditions among the survivors. When the rest of the party finally came out, with the dynamite, Arzt quickly took over, claiming that he had the best knowledge about dynamite, being a science teacher. As he taught the rest of the group how to handle the dynamite, one of the sticks exploded in Arzt's hands, blowing him up. Hurley believed that once again, this crisis was his fault . On their way back to the Hatch, he started to murmur the Numbers. Kate heard him whispering "23", and told him about this number's meaning in her life. Hurley claimed that it is just a number. At the Hatch, Hurley came with a flashlight to aid Locke and Jack with setting up the dynamite, but his flashlight fell, and lightened the side of the Hatch, where his numbers were written. Believing that only evil can be found in there; he tried to stop Locke by shouting "The Numbers are bad!", but was tackled by Jack just as the door was exploded . Season 2 (Days 44-67) about his final decision .]] After the opening of the Hatch, and the discovery of the Swan, Hurley saw that his numbers are the code that has to be entered into an old computer, every 108 minutes for then unknown purposes (Desmond, the Swan's previous occupant, claiming it was 'saving the world'). As most of the leading survivors got a job regarding the Hatch, Hurley was assigned by Jack the task of inventorying the food found in the Swan's storeroom. When Charlie began to question his friendship with Hurley after he refused to give him a jar of peanut butter and Kate took for herself a shampoo although Hurley declined her the toiletry, he decided to destroy the storeroom with 's dynamite. However, he hesitated to do this following a talk with Rose and thoughts about his past re-entering his mind. Eventually he quit the idea, and informed Jack that every survivor is going to take what he needs, as sharing the food equally is impossible . When Sawyer, Jin and Michael returned to camp with the Tailies, Hurley started to grow close to one of the new band of survivors, a woman named Libby. As an act of kindness, he helped her in building her tent. Believing he has a chance with her, Hurley counseled with Charlie about women, describing Libby as cute in an "I've-been-terrorized-by-the-Others-for-40-days" way. Sawyer, some what uncharacteristically, eventually lent Hurley a hand, and arranged a private meeting between the two of them in the laundry room in the Swan. While there, Hurley began to think that he some how knew Libby from somewhere in the past. Libby replied that when he entered the plane he stepped on her foot (though it was later revealed that Libby had in fact been institutionalized in the same mental hospital as he was ) . To distract Hurley from this thought, she suggested she will try one of the shirts she has found. Hurley agreed, and commented she looked "awesome" . blackmails Hurley .]] Hurley, apparently, had a secret stash of food he had stolen from the Swan. Sawyer eventually discovered the stash, and threatened to tell the other survivors about it, unless Hurley would help him find a tree frog whose incessant croaking had been irritating him. During their search, Sawyer continued his custom and referred to Hurley through various nicknames, which were all somehow connected to his corpulence. Hurley eventually burst out, confronted Sawyer and told him he knows that he is fat, and that he does not care if Sawyer will tell the rest of the survivors about Hurley's stash, at least people like Hurley, not like Sawyer . Sawyer then, for the first time, apologized to Hurley, and begged for his help. When they finally found the tree frog, Hurley suggested he would take it to a far place, where Sawyer could not hear it. Sawyer, on the other hand, came up with another idea, and squashed the tree frog . Hurley and Libby began to exercise together, and although Hurley wanted to quit, Libby kept him going. One day, he confessed and told her he is sick. Hurley showed her his stash, and took her advice to destroy it, leading them to rip open and destroy all of the containers and packets. As they almost kissed, Jin and Sun showed up, informing them that something was found in the jungle. Hurley and Libby followed them, and found the supply drop, including huge supplies of food. Hurley began to feel the same way he did after the accident, and behind one of the survivors, he noticed a familiar face - Dave. Hurley chased him into the jungle, but the chase was quickly stopped when Hurley fell on the ground. On the ground, Hurley found one of Dave's slippers . kissing .]] Hurley asked Sawyer if he had his medication in his medical stash, leading the hoarder to decline, not knowing what his prescription was for. Hurley explained it is used when you see things that are not supposed to be there, leading Sawyer to taunt him and brand him 'crazy'. Naturally, this riled Hurley to the extent that he attacked Sawyer, flooring him and positively destroying his tent in the process. After the two were separated by Jin (who seemed somewhat amused at Sawyer's comeuppance), Hurley decided to move back to the caves. On his way there, Dave appeared again, convincing Hurley that the Island is all in his head, and that all the events that happened after their escape attempt failed were only a dream. Dave suggested to Hurley that if he will jump off a cliff, he will wake up back in the hospital. After Dave jumped and submerged into the ocean with a large splash, Hurley prepared to follow suit - but Libby, who followed him, stopped him in time. She assured him that everything on the Island was really happening, and the two kissed . After their kiss, Hurley and Libby steadily began a romantic relationship. With help from Sayid, Hurley arranged a picnic for them on the same beautiful beach he and Shannon had visited on the eve of Boone's death. Hurley trekked around the Island with Libby, struggling to find Sayid's proposed location, only to wind back up at the Losties' camp. Libby decided they should their picnic there, and went to the Swan to get some blankets, while Hurley went to find some wine where he ran into Neil who also was interested in Libby. Down at the Swan, Libby witnessed Michael's murder of Ana-Lucia, and was subsequently shot by him in what he later referred to as 'an accident' . sends Hurley with a message .]] Jack, Sawyer and Kate attempted to save Libby, helping her to eventually regain consciousness - only for her to eventually die of shock at the news of Michael surviving Ben's attack (Michael had framed the imprisoned Other, then known as Henry Gale, for Ana Lucia's murder, and for Michael's self-inflicted bullet wound in order to enact a 'trade' with the Others for his son). Libby died with Hurley at her bedside, holding her hand and tearfully apologizing for forgetting the blankets . Hurley dug Libby's grave, with Kate digging Ana Lucia's. Michael asked Hurley to join him on his journey to get Walt back from the Others, along with Kate, Jack and Sawyer (he was in fact initiating the second part of the agreed 'trade' for his son's safety). Hurley at first declined, but during the funeral, he told Michael he would help him, believing that the Others, who kidnapped Walt, also killed Libby . The next day, Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley followed Michael to the Others' camp. On their way, a large bird swooped over the group, shrieking a call that sounded like "Hurley!" Hurley asked the rest of the group if he heard right, and Sawyer facetiously answered that it did shriek his name, right after it "crapped gold". Once they reached a capsule dump (most likely leading from the previously Locke and Mr. Eko-discovered Pearl), the four survivors were attacked by the Others. They were taken to Pala Ferry, where the four survivors were exchanged for Walt, who re-united with Michael, his former friends looking on gagged and bound, stunned at their so-called friend's actions. The father and son left the Island with the Others' boat, while Hurley was freed by the mysterious Ms. Klugh, who told him he must make his way back to his camp, and tell his people they can never come to the other side of the Island. Hurley hesitated, but Jack nodded, telling him to go. He left the Pala Ferry knowing that bearing 325 is the only way off the Island . Season 3 (Days 69-93) . ]] As Hurley hiked back to camp after being released by the Others at the dock, he came across Locke and Charlie, who went looking for Eko. He told them what happened, including the fact the Henry is actually their leader. They warned Hurley about the polar bear that chased them, and sent him back to camp. Hurley later came across a naked Desmond, running through the forest. Hurley, along with Charlie, became the first people to realize Desmond could predict the future when Desmond mentioned a speech by Locke that had not yet occurred . has super powers, like Desmond. ]] Hurley and Charlie decided to go through Sawyer's stash, looking for food and whatever else they can find. Suddenly, Desmond approached them and asked if they come go with him. The trio traveled into the jungle, where Locke and Sayid were waiting. While Locke explained what happened to Mr. Eko, Hurley noticed that Desmond was acting weird. When he asked the rest of them what is wrong with him, Desmond ran off, running towards the beach. The rest of the group ran after him, and when they reached the beach, they saw Desmond swimming out to rescue Claire, who had been out swimming and had lost consciousness. Desmond brought her back to shore, and revived here with CPR. Charlie inquired as to how Desmond knew she was drowning, and Hurley replied that he believes that Desmond can see the future . Later that day, Hurley asked Locke, who was busy fishing, if he has super powers he received after the Swan's implosion. He revealed to Locke that he believes that Desmond can see the future, but Locke ignored him. In an attempt to get Desmond to reveal how he knew about Claire, Hurley went with Charlie and tried to get Desmond drunk. Once Desmond was completely drunk, Charlie tried to pry the information out of him. However, a fight ensued between the two of them, after Charlie called Desmond a coward, which Hurley was quick to break up. He and Charlie helped Desmond back to his tent, where they set him down, and Hurley then left him and Charlie alone . , Jin and Sawyer, trying to find a way to fix the van. ]] The next day, Hurley revisited Libby's grave, and talked to her about his struggles on the Island, and how much he missed her. After this, Hurley saw Vincent carrying a skeleton's arm with a key in its dead clutches. Vincent then sprang into the woods, which prompted Hurley to follow after the lab. There in the woods, Hurley discovered an old Volkswagen. He rushed back to camp, and told everyone about his new found. Nobody wanted to help him in fixing the car, except for Jin, who did not understand Hurley's words . Hurley and Jin found a corpse in the van, some documents, a road map, and a large amount of DHARMA beer. Suddenly, they were joined by Sawyer, who made his way back from the Hydra Island with Kate. He demanded to know where his stuff is, but his anger disappeared with Hurley's hug. Together, the trio lifted the van up, and started to look for a way to re-activate it . Hurley then enlisted Charlie's help, trying to spark some hope in him. They decided to roll the van down a hill, which ended with large black rocks. Charlie decided to join him, testing his fate. Right before hitting the rocks, Hurley remembered his father's sayings, that he creates his own fate. The van came back to life, and the four of them were riding the van. After they left, Hurley stayed in the van for awhile, thinking about the fact that the Numbers' curse might have been lifted off him . The next day, the survivors found the ping-pong table that was blown out of the Swan after the discharge. They decided to play, but could not find the ball. Sawyer, who found the ball, decided to win back his stash in a ping pong game against Hurley - but Sawyer is defeated, he had to give up using nicknames for a week. Hurley, who used to play ping-pong everyday at his mother's house, won the game. He gave Sawyer back his porn stash, and told him he should not worry about Kate, who is safe with Locke and Sayid . He is playing ping-pong with Sawyer when Nikki staggers out of the jungle, collapses in front of them and apparently dies. Misinterpreting her final words as "Paulo lies" they seek out Paulo and find him also apparently dead. Hurley treats things as a murder investigation after that,trying to figure out what happened and interrogating Desmond who reveals that Nikki and Sawyer had argued. Questioning Sawyer he finds out that Nikki had tried to get a gun from him but failed. He says the eulogy over their bodies and he and Sawyer bury them not noticing that Nikki, having only been paralyzed by spider venom has revived . ]] After burying Nikki and Paulo, Hurley warns Sawyer that his attitude was leading to a vote of banishment the following day. Hurley told Sawyer he should try to make amends for his past actions. While reluctant at first, Sawyer eventually decides to do so, performing good deeds and earning the gratitude of most of the camp. However, Hurley's claim of a banishment vote was simply a con, designed to force Sawyer into taking a leadership role (as Jack, Sayid, Kate and Locke were all away from camp) and people were looking at him to fill it . After Juliet arrives at the beach camp, Hurley is sent to talk to her in order to keep an eye on her. He asks why she wasn't there when he, Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were kidnapped, and talks to her about Ethan's previous infiltration of the camp, ominously pointing out to Juliet the spot where they buried his body . Following a vision of Desmond's Hurley accompanies him, Charlie and Jin on a trip into the jungle, being the one to convince Jin to come along. During the trip they hear and see a helicopter go down in the jungle. When daylight comes they go to find it. It is during an argument between him and Charlie over Superman and Flash that Charlie is almost killed by an arrow trap . Hurley watches over Naomi, the ejected pilot of the helicopter, after Mikhail Bakunin mysteriously appears to tend to her wounds. She regains consciousness, and Hurley tells her that they are the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, and starts to ask if she is there to rescue them. He is shocked at Naomi's response, that it's not possible for them to be the survivors of Oceanic 815 because the plane had been found and, "There were no survivors. They were all dead" . after having killed Pryce to protect his friends ]] Hurley is seen with Jin while Sawyer goes to the toilet. The next day Hurley tells Sayid about Naomi. Later Kate finds Hurley and Sayid attempting to fix the satellite phone . The next day, Hurley is on the beach and yells to Sayid when he sees Karl running up the beach. Soon after, Hurley sees Charlie and Desmond leaving on the boat to travel to the Looking Glass station. Hurley wants to go, but Charlie tells him he's too fat and he won't fit on the boat. Charlie hugs Hurley, and they depart. As the camp is getting ready to leave, Hurley offers to help Claire with Aaron. Claire and Hurley walk away together . Hurley leaves with the rest of the camp, but when they only hear two explosions instead of the expected three, he tries to join Sawyer and Juliet in going back to camp to find out the situation. Sawyer rebuffs him in the same way Charlie and Desmond did, but he proves his value by driving the DHARMA Van over and killing Ryan Pryce, buying enough time for Sayid and Sawyer to take out the Others. However, while he was willing to kill the Others to save his friends, he did not approve of Sawyer murdering Tom after he had surrendered. Hurley later uses a captured walkie-talkie to warn the others to stay away from their beach, but reaches Jack. He obeys Jack when he tells Hurley to sit tight after Hurley tells Jack that he saved the survivors at the beach . Season 4 (Days 93-94) Hurley is overjoyed when Jack informs him, over the radio, that the ship has been contacted and a rescue party is on the way. With Bernard's encouragement, he does a "cannonball" into the ocean. When he surfaces, he sees Desmond returning, and immediately notices Charlie's absence. He tries to find out what happened, but the others are busy arguing about whether to call and warn Jack about the freighter, causing Hurley to shout, "Where's Charlie?!" Desmond sorrowfully informs him of his friend's death, and his final warning. Sawyer wants to call and warn Jack, but Sayid is convinced that their transmissions are being monitored. When Sawyer is about to call anyway, Hurley grabs the walkie and throws it into the water. He then says that they'd better get going, and he the rest of the group arm themselves and head into the jungle to find Jack and everyone else. After rebuffing an attempt by Sawyer to talk about Charlie's death, Hurley falls behind the group and gets lost. He hears strange noises and whispers, then sees a cabin in the woods. He carefully approaches and looks inside, seeing the darkened figure of a man in a rocking chair. Suddenly, an eye appears in the window, causing Hurley to shout and run away. But after running some distance, he sees the cabin in front of him again. The cabin door creaks open. He closes his eyes and tells himself that what he is seeing is not real, and when he opens his eyes, the cabin is gone. He trips and falls on his back, and is surprised to look up and see Locke standing over him. Hurley and Locke discuss Charlie's message, and they agree that calling the boat was a mistake. They head off to find the rest of the group again, believing that they must warn the others as soon as possible. After finding them, it is Hurley who informs Claire of Charlie's death. They hug and cry, and Hurley tearfully says, "He was trying to help us." When Jack declares that nobody will accompany Locke because he is "crazy," Hurley is the first to support Locke. He gives a speech about Charlie, saying that he went to The Looking Glass to help the group, and he was successful, but then something caused him to change his mind. Crying, he points out that the last thing Charlie did was to warn them about the people on the boat. Hurley announces that he will listen to Charlie, and goes with Locke to the Barracks. Several others, including Claire follow his lead. When Locke announces that the group has to stop at a cabin before continuing to the barracks, Hurley, sounding confused says that the cabin is in the other direction. When Locke and Ben give him confused looks (thinking that he shouldn't have seen the cabin), Hurley awkwardly says that he meant the plane's cabin. He is present when the group finds Charlotte and when Ben reveals the information he knows about her. Hurley initially disagrees with Locke about his decision to keep Charlotte hostage, however he participates in a ruse to capture the members of Jack's group trying to rescue Charlotte. Hurley hides in a closet in a home in the barracks, yelling for help. When he is discovered by Sayid, Kate, and Miles he tells them that Locke abandoned him. However, Locke and Sawyer are able to capture the rescue party after Hurley wins their trust. Hurley apologizes for the deception and reveals that he is still a member of Locke's group. After the Island After the Island, Hurley is in a convenience store purchasing a slushie and some beef jerky when he suddenly sees something and 'freaks out', knocking over a shelf and running out of the store. He proceeds to get into his Camaro and speed away, which causes the police to pursue him. He crashes his Camaro and tries to flee the scene by foot. While being apprehended, he shouts that he is one of the "Oceanic 6." After he is apprehended, he is taken to the police station where he is interrogated by Detective "Big Mike" Walton, former partner of officer Ana-Lucia Cortez on the LAPD. After lying to Walton about never having met Ana-Lucia, Hurley is left alone and, while looking at the interrogation room glass, has a hallucination of the ocean outside of the window and a figure that looks like Charlie Pace breaking the glass and flooding the room. As Hurley bangs on the door and yells for help, Walton comes back in, and, as Hurley looks at the glass, Hurley realizes that the glass was never broken, and that they are not underwater. Hurley is relieved when Walton tells him that his outbreak can lead to him being institutionalized. Hurley is institutionalized once more at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. During his stay, he is visited by Matthew Abaddon. Abaddon identifies himself as a representative of Oceanic but begins aggressively questioning Hurley, asking "Are they still alive?" Hurley is also visited by an apparition of Charlie who insists "You know that they need you." Finally, Hurley is visited by Jack at the gym. After playing some basketball, Hurley becomes suspicious of Jack. He accuses Jack of checking up on him to make sure he wouldn't tell their secret. Still, he apologizes to Jack for joining Locke's group heading to the barracks instead of staying with him during the arrival of the freighter. Producers' commentary * On the Season 2 DVD special, Lost: On Location (Season 2), producer Edward Kitsis comments on the character Hurley's motivations: Trivia * Hurley was the thirteenth character to ever have a flashback. * Hurley was the second character to ever have a flashforward. * By the end of Season 3, Hurley's episode count is 61. * Hurley is worth $156 million. (That is without counting any potential life insurance he had that his parents could collect after the crash.) * The ceiling of Hurley's bedroom was shaped like a horseshoe, a traditional symbol of good luck. * When Hugo's imaginary friend, Dave, appeared on the Island, he told Hugo that he never left the mental hospital and that the Island and the inhabitants were part of Hugo's imagination. He tells Hugo that he needs to jump from the cliff to exit the hallucination and get back to the real world. This is the same theme as the movie "Vanilla Sky", starring Tom Cruise. Libby also explains to Hurley that she is upset that Hurley wouldn't think she is real. In "Vanilla Sky", Tom Cruise has a father figure who also cannot believe that he is imaginary. Libby asks Hurley to remember the name of a crash victim and he cannot. In "Vanilla Sky", tech-support asks the father figure to remember his kids names, and he can't. Also, Tom Cruise's cousin is the actor who plays Ethan. * Hurley can speak fluent Spanish. * He owes Walt $83K for losing in Backgammon. * Has used the term "dude" 202 times Additional casting *Caden Waidyatilleka plays the role of Young Hurley in . Unanswered questions * Why is his nickname "Hurley"? * Is he really cursed? ** Is he no longer cursed? * Did the bird really say his name? * Is Charlie appearing to the other members of the Oceanic Six or just Hurley? * Why is Hurley able to see Jacob and his cabin? ** Is Hurley "special" like Locke, Ben, and Walt are? * Why did Hurley regret going with Locke? * Why does Hurley seem to still weigh the same after over 90 strenuous days on the island? See also * Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute * Hurley's stash Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" R